Pausa para o café
by Rafa008
Summary: Durante sua mudança para Sinnoh, onde iria trabalhar em um hospital, Daisy abre seu diário e lembra-se de Bill, seu amor, que estava deixando em Kanto e das tardes que passava em seu laboratório, lhe preparando um lanche e esperando ele chegar das conferencias. Música Because you loved me.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Casal: **TeaShipper (Daisy & Bill).

**Música: **Because you loved me-Celine Dion

**Resumo: **Songfic. Daisy pensa em Bill enquanto viaja para Sinnoh.

**Pausa para o café**

_Por todas as vezes que você me apoiou  
Por todas as verdades que você me fez ver  
Por toda alegria que você trouxe para minha vida  
Por todos os erros que você fez tornarem-se certos_

Daisy Oak estava no trem magnético indo para Sinnoh, trabalhar em um hospital. Ela olhava para a janela, vendo o lindo mar misturado com o verde da floresta. Isso a lembrava de uma das muitas tardes que ela passou em Cerulean Cap, olhando para a janela. Em suas pernas estava um caderno azul aberto, mostrando as folhas brancas preenchidas com sua letra. Ela suspirou vendo as paginas, com um nostálgico sorriso.

"Daisy Oak e sua Chansey estavam na Cerulean Cap, no laboratório de Bill, onde a garota de longos e ondulados cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes trabalhava agora, como assistente/médica/coordenadora.

Ela terminou seu trabalho e agora esperava Bill. Bill estava em uma reunião com Lannette, Bridget, Buddy e Célio, os outros cientistas e amigos, sobre o Sistema de Transferência. Daisy olhava para a janela, vendo o mar lindo e azul ao redor da cidade e então, para uma foto na parede bege, onde estavam ela, Bill, seu avo Oak e seu irmão Blue. Ela pensou na primeira vez em que se conheceram no laboratório de Oak, eles eram tão jovens.

_Volte logo, Bill... _Ela pensou.

Daisy-É melhor eu preparar algo para o Bill comer.

Ela foi para a pequena cozinha, pegando uma batedeira, um bule, canecas, uma forma e alguns ingredientes para biscoito de chocolate. Ela misturou o chocolate, leite e os ovos e então colocou a forma no forno. Ela então ferveu a água e colocou o café. Ela estava sempre cuidando das pessoas, era seu trabalho como medica. Mas também era sua natureza, doce e gentil. Bill era muito importante para ela, um amigo especial e próximo e colega de trabalho. Ele salvou sua vida uma vez, quando as paredes do Índigo Plateau estavam caindo.

_Por todos os sonhos que você fez tornarem-se reais  
Por todo amor que encontrei em você  
Eu serei eternamente grata, baby  
Você foi o único que me ajudou a me levantar  
Nunca me deixou cair  
Você foi o único que me viu através de tudo isto_

Daisy-Esta quase na hora de Bill chegar, hum Chansey?

Ela estava cantando uma musica enquanto colocava a toalha na mesa, algumas flores do jardim e colocava os biscoitos em uma bandeja. A porta se abriu e Bill e seu Vulpix entraram, um pouco cansados. Bill trabalhou por 4 horas na reunião na cidade de Goldenroad. O rapaz de cabelos e olhos castanhos estava surpreso, mas sorriu quando viu a moça e tocou o ombro dela com delicadeza. _Quando tempo ela esteve aqui me esperando? Quatro ou cinco horas? _Ele pensou.

Bill-Você ainda esta aqui Daisy?

Daisy sorriu.

Daisy-Claro, eu estava te esperando. Eu fiz um lanche para você.

Bill-Sério? Obrigado Daisy. Eu vou ao meu escritório terminar algumas coisas e então eu venho comer.

Ela suspirou, sorrindo. _Aquele era o seu Bill. _Bill estava com fome, mas queria terminar seu projeto, que era bastante importante para treinadores e pokemons. Ele estava escrevendo em se caderno de pesquisa quando alguém bateu na porta. Era Daisy. Ela olhou para a bagunça na mesa e a face cansada dele.

Daisy-Bill, você esta trabalhando há um bom tempo! Eu estou preocupada, você ainda não comeu nada.

Bill-Eu sei, mas eu realmente quero terminar esse projeto.

Daisy sorriu e ele corou, vendo o lindo rosto dela.

Daisy-Vamos fazer uma pausa para o café e então você termina isso. Você precisa comer algo.

Bill sorriu. Ele não conseguia dizer não para ela.

Bill-Ok, vamos fazer uma pausa para o café.

Ele pegou sua mão e juntos, eles foram até a cozinha. Daisy trouxe o café e alguns biscoitos na bandeja. Ele sorriu quando viu os biscoitos que a moça fez.

_Você foi a minha força quando estava fraca  
Você foi minha voz quando não podia falar  
Você foi meus olhos quando não podia ver  
Você viu o melhor que estava em mim  
Me levantou quando não podia alcançar  
Você me deu fé porque você acreditou  
Eu sou tudo que sou  
Porque você me amou_

Bill-Woo, biscoitos de chocolate, são os meus favoritos!

Daisy-Sim, eu sei.

Bill-Você sempre esta cuidando de mim, Daisy.

Daisy-Claro, você é importante.

Bill sorriu gentilmente, tocando os cabelos ondulados dela.

Bill-Você também é importante.

Eles comeram os biscoitos, enquanto falavam do dia. Daisy sobre seus concursos e Bill, sobre sua pesquisa. Os olhos castanhos dele sempre nos verdes dela."

Daisy ouviu o trem parar e sorriu, colocando o caderno em sua bolsa, indo até a plataforma da cidade de Jubilife, uma grande e enorme cidade tecnológica, sua Chansey ao seu lado. Ela estava começando sua carreira em um novo continente, com novas pessoas e pokemons, em Sinnoh.

Daisy-Você ainda é importante para mim, querido Bill. Obrigada pelos bons momentos juntos.

_Porque você me amou._


End file.
